


Fragile

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild torture, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is kidnapped and hurt on a mission, and his lovers can only sit and watch until his safe return. Once's he's home in Medical, however, a conversation needs to take place.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Littlebit28 is going through a very rough time of it right now. She asked for a merhartwin story where Eggsy is kidnapped or gets sick and the others care for him. This is what I came up with.

“Do you think he really means it?” Eggsy asks hopefully as he and Harry stride down the hall to Merlin’s office. “A real vacation? The three of us?”

“I think he means it,” Harry replies. “We will plan something upon your return from this mission.”

“But it’s not gonna happen.” Eggsy stops walking. “Galahad, Arthur, AND Merlin…gone for a weekend? No fucking way.”

“Merlin IS a magician.”

“Yeah, but he can’t control the world. Ain’t no way all the baddies in the world are gonna take a time out just because we want a romantic getaway.” Eggsy sighs. “Besides…Merlin sounded less than enthused when I suggested it. I don’t…I don’t think he wants to spend time like that with me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “Whatever do you mean? He’s one of your best friends.”

“Best friends, yeah. He…are you SURE he wants me in this relationship?” Harry simply gapes at him. “Harry, you and Merlin were a thing for a long time before I came around. Yeah, the physical attraction is there and all, but…I feel more than that for him, and I don’t think he feels the same. Even though the sex is bloody spectacular.”

“Eggsy, Merlin has very strong feelings for you, I promise.”

“I think he has very strong feelings for YOU, YOU have feelings for ME, and even though he don’t like people knowing about it, he has a real big heart when it comes to you and will do anything to make you happy.”

Harry tugs Eggsy into the closest office and cups his chin. “Eggsy, I cannot even begin to tell you how wrong you are. Merlin adores you. Not because of me, but because of you. He cares about you very much.”

“Galahad, ye absolute idiot!” Merlin growls. “I told ye to grab the computer and…”

“But Merlin, swear down, I saw these blokes go down this corridor!” Eggsy hisses. “Got the computer in my bag, everyone’s cleared out, I can make a run down here quick and check it out!”

“Let the boy go, Merlin…I trust his instincts,” Harry says. “He knows the schematics of this building better than you do. And he’s fast.”

“Of COURSE ye would take his side,” Merlin murmurs.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asks.

“He thinks you’re playing favorites,” Eggsy says tiredly. “Look, never mind. I’ll just…”

“And what do we have here?” A voice says. 

“Uh…hey, bruv. Got lost on my way to the front door, could you help a mate out?” Eggsy says, slowly turning around. His glasses focus on a very tall, very angry-looking man.

“And just why are you here?”

“Maintenance…electrician. Name’s Greg, see? Right here on my shirt.” Eggsy taps the front of his uniform.

“I don’t remember authorizing any sort of electrical work.”

“Just your basic stuff, light bulbs, computer plugs, all that.”

“Nothing is done in this corridor without my authority.” The man motions to someone behind him.

“Bloody hell, Merlin, do something!” Harry hisses.

“Just what do ye expect me to do, Harry?” Merlin asks as his hands frantically fly over his keyboard.

“Bring our friend Greg along with us…we need to speak with him someplace a little more comfortable.”

“Look, mate, I…” Eggsy gasps and his feed suddenly focuses on the floor. They hear the sound of his feet dragging over the floor.

“They’ve knocked him out!”

“I am aware, Harry…”

They watch in horror as Eggsy is dragged into a room, stripped to his pants, and bound to a chair. It’s only after he’s slapped around a bit and doused with a pitcher of water that he finally regains consciousness. “What the fuck?” Eggsy cries. “Who are you people? What IS this? I’m just doing my job. They told me…”

“Who?” The man barks.

“Doug.”

“Doug.” The man turns to one of his cronies. “Do we know a Doug?”

“Not that I’m aware of, Sir.”

The man comes and leans into Eggsy’s face. “I am one of the most brilliant technical minds on the planet.”

“I beg to differ,” Merlin mumbles.

“If I needed electrical work done, don’t you think I’d know who was doing it? I would want someone with actual skills touching ANY of my equipment.” The man pulls back to stare down at Eggsy. “Those glasses.”

“You like them?” Eggsy asks.

“No. They’re horribly ugly.”

“I told you,” Harry murmurs to Merlin.

“And not only are they ugly, they are nowhere NEAR the style of frame a handsome young man like you would wear.” The glasses fly off Eggsy’s face and the room swirls about. The man pulls something from his pocket and slowly moves it around the glasses. “These aren’t regular glasses. They’re some sort of…technology.”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin growls, slamming his fist onto the table. He types like mad. “I need to block the signal. I can’t…”

“Look, mate, just gimme those, okay? Blind as a bat without them. My mum bought them for me, can’t say no to your mum, right? She’s a little lost when it comes to fashion,” Eggsy says. “Please? I’ll tell you whatever you want.”

“A-ha!” The man says triumphantly. He holds up the frames and looks into the lenses. “I don’t know who you are, but apparently you know who I am. I have your little friend. I’m going to talk to him a bit longer, and then I will speak with you about your invasion of my privacy.” The glasses are set down facing a wall. They can’t see anything, but they can hear Eggsy’s grunts and howls of pain.

“Get someone down there!” Harry barks.

“I’m working as fast as I can, Harry, and ye are NOT helping!”

“Fuck off!” Eggsy yells.

“Hamish,” Harry says. He’s never felt so helpless. 

Merlin looks up to meet his gaze. “I’m doing everything I can, Harry.” He makes a call, yells at someone, and then slams the phone down.

“You’re the magician!”

“Harry…” Merlin growls.

“Eggsy doesn’t think you love him the way he loves you,” Harry blurts out. Merlin actually stops working and stares at him.

“What?”

“You heard me. Prove you love him!”

“I am going to pretend ye didn’t just say that, ARTHUR,” Merlin says, his voice small.

The feed on the glasses goes dark and then the screen is filled with electronic snow.

The next three hours are the longest of Harry’s life. He’s tried to apologize to Merlin, but every time he opens his mouth Merlin growls at him to shut up. If Merlin DOES speak to him, it is in a cold tone, and he continues to call him Arthur and not Harry. Lancelot and Percival are twenty minutes away from Eggsy’s last known location…and all they can do now is wait. 

The wall monitor comes to life and they jump to their feet as one. An evil smile is all they can see. “Hello there, whoever you are. We are quite done with your friend, and will be happy to leave him for you to find.” The glasses swerve around and Harry covers his mouth with his hand. Eggsy is seated on a cement floor in only his pants, face battered and bloody. His entire body is soaking wet, his hands are bound behind his back, and a blindfold covers his eyes. He is shivering with cold and his lips are actually turning blue. “It’s a shame he’ll be sitting here in this freezing cold room until you get here. I think there might actually be ice in his hair.” They can see the puffs of Eggsy’s breath in the cold air. “He’s a good boy, though…wouldn’t tell us a thing. I thought about killing him…but figured I’d let YOU do the work for me. Because if you don’t get here quite soon…I’m not sure he’ll make it. Goodbye for now!”

The feed dies again and the room goes silent. Merlin flops back down into his chair and picks up the phone once more. “Medical, I need ye to be prepared for the return with an agent. He will likely have hypothermia…no, I don’t know when…soon. Just be ready!” Merlin slams the phone down. He then taps at a few buttons and Lancelot’s face appears. “Lancelot…I need ye to prepare all the blankets on the plane, including the special thermal supplies.”

“Yes, sir,” she says quickly, and Harry is impressed by her professionalism. Eggsy is her best friend. 

“I would look for a garage, or a warehouse…”

“Or a cooler of some sort,” Harry realizes. “A freezer or refrigeration system.”

“Yes,” Merlin whispers. “Anywhere in the area of the compound where meat could be butchered, anything like that.”

“I see something on the maps,” Percival says, coming into view. “We’ll check there first.”

“Excellent. Stay safe,” Merlin warns. “Wheels down in twenty.”

Harry goes to the tiny sideboard in Merlin’s office, opens a drawer, and pulls out a flask. He takes a hit of it and coughs a bit. “Christ, Merlin, what is this? Petrol?”

“How did ye know that was there?”

“I’ve met you,” Harry points out. He takes another swig before going to stare out the window into the night. “This is my fault,” he whispers. “I argued with you about sending him down that corridor. He would have been long gone.”

“Harry, this isn’t all about you. Quit feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I’m not,” Harry snaps, whirling around to glare at him. 

“Please just let me work. Quit your whining.” 

Harry takes a good look at Merlin, who is hunched over his computer, looking small and simply exhausted. He comes over and puts a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Hamish. I’m sorry I said what I did about proving your love. I was worried and didn’t think before I spoke.”

“Ye said what you felt,” Merlin says stiffly. “That is no crime.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t helping the situation at all. I should have curbed my tongue. I hurt you, something I promised never to do.” Harry leans down and kisses the top of Merlin’s bald head.

“It’s all right, Harry. I know ye are worried…I am as well. Our sweet lad…” Merlin swallows hard. “He really thinks I dinnae care about him?”

“He thinks you are only allowing him in our relationship because you do whatever makes me happy.”

Merlin snorts. “Hardly.” He stands and pulls Harry close. “I noticed him LONG before ye mentioned your feelings.”

“I know you did.” Harry sighs. “I love you, Hamish.”

“And I you, Harry. Don’t worry. We’ll get our boy back.”

Harry makes tea and they sit down. Merlin still looks weary but is sitting a bit straighter. Harry wishes he could punch himself in the face for saying what he did. Merlin calls down to the dining hall for food but they only pick at it. They watch feeds from other missions but don’t do much, only able to wait for communication from the jet. When Lancelot’s voice suddenly fills the office they both jump, Harry just barely averting a mess with his tea.

“Merlin…Arthur…we’re in the air.”

“Good work,” Merlin says. “And Galahad?”

“Percival is giving him First Aid and we’re working to warm him up,” Lancelot says, her face pale. “I’ve made some tea and I hope I can get him to drink it.”

“How is he?” Harry asks quietly.

“I’m no doctor,” she says slowly. “But I do believe his nose is broken, and he’s missing two teeth.”

“Fucking bastard,” Merlin hisses and Harry looks at him in surprise.

“I’m more worried about the cold,” she says, glancing over her shoulder. “He’s been coughing a lot...Percival says he wouldn’t have caught anything just from being wet and cold, but the hypothermia lowers his immunity. If he was already starting to develop a cold or flu…”

“Thank you, Lancelot,” Harry says. “We will see you in Medical.”

They’re pacing back and forth in the hangar when the jet finally lands. Medical staff zoom by with a gurney and head into the plane. It seems like hours later before the gurney returns with a blanket-covered body on top. A hand slides out of the blanket and waves about. “Arthur…need Arthur…” Eggsy’s voice says weakly. Harry sees Merlin wince and step back a few steps

“Galahad, keep yourself under the blankets.” Harry gently tucks Eggsy’s arm back in.

Eggsy coughs, a sound that rattles through his chest. “Arthur…tell Merlin. Tell Merlin…sorry I failed…”

“We need to go, Arthur,” one of the nurses says.

“Yes, of course.” Harry steps aside and watches them hurry the gurney out of the hangar.

“See? He asked for you, not me,” Merlin sighs.

“He told me to tell you he’s sorry for failing on his mission,” Harry says quietly. 

“Bloody hell.” Merlin wipes his hand over his face. 

“Let’s go down to Medical and wait,” Harry says softly. He wishes he could pull Merlin into his arms, hug him until he stops looking so hunched and afraid. But they have a stern rule about displays of affection at HQ, so Harry simply pats his arm.

This time it’s Merlin doing the pacing as Harry sits on a chair and stares at his oxfords. His sweet boy, beaten and hurt and cold, left to die in a most miserable fashion. “No,” Merlin says suddenly.

“I’m sorry?” Harry looks up.

“Ye are NOT going into the field. I know you. You’re sitting there wondering if you could find a way to convince me to let ye go after this bastard. The answer is now.” Merlin’s eyes are wet. “I’d go myself if it was plausible, but we are needed here. Let the agents find him.” He smiles with savage satisfaction. “I will send Lancelot. She will burn him down and salt the earth behind him.”

“Arthur?” A doctor steps out of the room and Harry stands.

“Yes?”

“Galahad is stable. His body temperature is starting to regulate, and I don’t think there is any concern regarding fingers or toes. The agents got to him in time.”

“Thank God,” Harry whispers.

“He has a broken nose and a cracked rib. He’s missing some teeth.” Merlin nods. “But I’m more concerned about his lungs. He seems to have caught some sort of virus, which was exacerbated by his experience. We have him on oxygen right now, and he’s sleeping.”

“Will he be all right?” Harry murmurs.

“Yes, with bed rest, medication, and proper care.” She smiles at him. While no one knows about their romantic relationship, everyone knows that Arthur and Galahad are incredibly close. “You may go in.”

“Thank you,” Harry says. She nods and goes down the hall. They wait for her to turn the corner and all but fly into Eggsy’s room.

A nurse is checking a few things and making notes on a clipboard. She smiles at them when they enter the room. “He’s doing well,” she whispers. “Resting now…it’s what he needs.”

“Thank you, Veronica,” Merlin murmurs. She nods and leaves the room. “Oh, my sweet lad.” Merlin sits at one side of the bed and takes Eggsy’s hand. 

“He’ll be fine. You heard the doctor AND the nurse.” Harry curses the quiver in his voice as he sits on Eggsy’s other side and takes a hand as well. Eggsy’s face is colored like an Easter egg, his cheeks and lips swollen, medical tape over his nose. “He’ll be fine,” Harry repeats.

“What else can I do to show him how much I love him?” Merlin asks quietly.

Harry glances at him. “Nothing more than you already do, Hamish. You are kind and generous, you are physically affectionate, which I know is difficult for you.”

“I don’t want him to think he is less than what he is.” Merlin kisses the back of Eggsy’s hand. “He is everything.”

Eggsy slowly pushes into wakefulness and the first thing he realizes is how warm he is. WARM. How perfect. How wonderful. How warm. The second thing he notices is how much everything hurts. His face hurts, his side hurts, his nose even hurts. That bastard had iron fists. The third thing he notices is that someone’s holding his hand. He forces his eyes open, turns his head, and sees Merlin at his side. He’s holding Eggsy’s hand, his thumb occasionally swirling over Eggsy’s knuckles. His handsome face is pale and tired, and Eggsy thinks he sees a few new wrinkles. “Mer…Merlin,” he rasps. He then has to cough. Hard. Well, that fucking hurts.

Merlin sits up straight. “Hush, lad, just rest.” He smiles but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“You look…so sad.” Eggsy’s breath rattles in his chest and he frowns.

“Of course I’m sad, ye are quite a mess,” Merlin tells him. “Not only a bit of a beating, but ye apparently are cooking some kind of virus in that chest of yours. Ye never do things halfway, do ye, lad?” Merlin tries to joke. “Harry will be back shortly, he’s been whining about needing the loo for over an hour and I finally threatened to withhold sex from him unless he finally went.”

Eggsy smiles. He loves their bickering. They are an old married couple without the marriage license. “You’re here.”

“I am. I have nae left your side since they brought ye in twelve hours ago.”

“Twelve hours?” Eggsy coughs a bit and Merlin brings a straw to his lips. He then swirls his tongue in his mouth. “Teeth missing.”

“Aye, but we can easily remedy that,” Merlin promises. “Yes, ye have been sleeping. I have a talented staff, they can work in my absence.” Merlin slowly leans forward to brush his lips over Eggsy’s forehead. “I am glad to see ye doing well, my Eggsy. Are ye warm enough? Do ye need anything?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Nice and toasty.”

“I shouldn’t have your arm out.” Merlin tucks Eggsy’s arms back under the covers.

“I’m sorry about the mission, Merlin.” Eggsy can’t stop the tear that slides down his cheek. “Should never have argued with you. You had to send in Roxy and Percival, and…”

“Eggsy, hush,” Merlin commands. His eyes are tender as he leans in a bit. His thumb wipes the tear away. “Ye are home safe. That is all that matters to me. YOU matter to me…ye realize that, right?”

“I…”

“Harry told me ye doubt my feelings for ye, and that adds to my guilt.”

“Guilt? Why?” Eggsy exclaims quietly.

“Harry and I have both been wallowing in a deep pool of guilt as we sat here with ye. He feels guilty that he argued with me and therefore kept ye where that bastard could find ye. I feel guilty because ye left for that mission thinking I dinnae have strong feelings for ye.”

“Ain’t no reason for EITHER of you to feel guilty,” Eggsy says as sternly as he can manage. “And when Harry gets his arse back in here, I’m kicking it.”

“Ye will do no such thing. Ye have a lot of resting in your future, lad, as well as a bit of pampering.” Merlin sighs. “I am not as demonstrative with feelings as Harry…in my family ye loved one another but ye never dared actually say the words. I’ve always been quite reserved, and when it comes to you, I suppose I was so busy being shocked that ye wanted me that I neglected to show ye how I felt.” He brushes his hand over Eggsy’s hair. “Rest assured, Eggsy…my feelings for ye are just as strong as Harry’s. I think ye are gorgeous, ye are smart, ye are so kind…ye are brave. I am so thankful you’ve given your heart and your body to us. It is the greatest gift.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers.

“Ye may call me Hamish, when it is just us,” Merlin murmurs. “I would like to hear my name on your lips.”

“All right…Hamish,” Eggsy murmurs with a small smile. Merlin leans down. His kiss is gentle, barely a whisper of a kiss, but Eggsy feels the love. 

“You’re awake!” Harry returns from the tiny loo. “Darling.” He falls into the chair and leans forward to kiss Eggsy’s forehead. “Are you all right? Do you need anything?”

“No.” Eggsy looks at Merlin and smiles. “Got everything I could ever need right here.”


End file.
